new beginnings
by b-m-9-14
Summary: Please Read intro first. AU. living in one of Konohas distant colonies with her once abusive father was hell, the final straw was when her boyfriend and her teammates leave her to die in the hands of the enemy. managing to defeat him sakura makes up her mind and leaves to Konoha in secret hoping to start over. what she never expected was to to find love, pain and friendship there.


PLEASE READ FIRST

.

.

OK this is an idea im working on, the story will be in an AU so there will be changes to some characters and there will be some oc's

i want to know what you think, if you think that this is an interesting plot i will continue writing. please take into consideration that this is not the beginning. this would be a scene in the middle on the story that kinda got stuck up in my mind and i want to know if its worth well beginning lol. its my first time writing so please be nice, i would like reviews but please no bashing only supportive things or things that i need to improve on. I do take criticism well so if there is anything wrong or you dont like the plot please feel free to tell me. if i get support i will start it as a new chapter story

enjoy! :)

* * *

Extremely overwhelmed by her mothers words, Sakura stepped out of the room. Her eyes still stung from the tears and she wanted nothing more than curl up in a ball and die. Nevertheless she walked towards the lobby. There, to her surprise was Sasuke leaning anxiously against the wall, Aeron slouching in one of the chairs, Hinata talking to a nurse, and Minato looking out of one of the big windows that proudly displayed all of Konoha. When she stepped in to the lobby everyone stiffened and looked towards her. Minato with a look of pure regret and pain in his blue eyes stretched his arm out towards her and began trying to apologize. She knew they were here to take her away from her mothers body and she knew she had to choose someone. Ignoring Minatos apologies she did the only thing that seemed right. Clutching her ring with all her force she walked towards Sasuke and in a small vulnerable voice said "please… take me home".

"Sasuke, you can't take her. That's an order. This is something me and her have to face together." Said Minato in a firm voice.

He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms against her. Feeling the small tremors beginning to radiate from her body, he glared at Minato and in a strong voice said "you can command me to do anything and I will gladly serve you as my hokage, but when it involves Sakura I will only do what is best for her and in this moment its to be away from you. So I will be taking her home and she will stay by my side and if anyone dares to intervene there will be grave consequences."

Minato took a step towards the pair until a small hand was placed in his shoulder

"h…hokage-sama… I feel i…its best to let them l..leave….Sakura n..needs to think..a..and Sasuke will fight anyone who tries to to get close t..to her".

Knowing that the Hyuuga girl had a point he stopped walking and sadly looked at Sakura. She clutching Sasukes shirt while body began shaking from her silent tears. He had a feeling she would never forgive him, and he knew that it was his entire fault. he should have told her the truth from the moment he realized who she was. Everyone had told him..Kushina, Tsunade and even Kakashi.. he had lost her again and now it seemed like he had lost her forever.

With one last glare, Sasuke did the corresponding hand signals and puffed them out of the room with Sakura burying her face into his neck and sobbing softly.

Aeron stood up feeling extremely jealous that Sakura had gone to Sasuke and not to him, he walked out of the hospital bumping into Naruto.

"Where's Sakura?"

"She left with the Uchiha, if I was you I wouldn't interfere I don't think she wants to see anyone but him.. that bastard.. he doesn't deserve her".

"Hey! Shut your mouth Aeon! You don't know what's going on. Plus it doesn't surprise me that she went with him, he has been watching out from her since day one while you tried to get at her only because you want to prove that you are better than him!"

"Watching out for her?! When was he watching out for her Naruto!? When he held her back while your dad stabbed her mom?! Was he watching out for her then?! Or was he watching out for her when he was sucking face with Karen?!"

"He was defending her! Kirai was going to kill her had he let her cross the line! Plus Sasuke never kissed Karin and Sakura knows it!...if I were you id back off now… Sasuke cares for her and she cares for him. Stop trying to ruin things between them just because you lost your chance with her!"

Glaring Aeon shoved his way past Naruto and walked out of the hospital.

Naruto seething walked inside to find Hinata trying to calm down his father.

Glaring Naruto exclaimed "Hinata, come on there's no point in saying anything…he messed up and now he has to deal with the consequences"

"b…but Naruto-kun"

"if there is something you want to say, say it now Naruto" said Minato looking up

"no… its not worth it…" said Naruto turning to walk out of the hospital. He hadn't gone to find his dad like Kushina had asked. He had gone to see Sakura knowing that she needed someone to talk to. And now that he knew she was with Sasuke he could relax knowing she was going to be ok.

"wait! Naruto!... I know you're angry…. And you have every reason to be… I lied to both of you.. and for this you might hate me…but try to understand I was only trying to protect her… I knew if I told her now..now that she had a happy life she would end up suffering because of my mistake..i though she would leave…"

Hearing that Naruto turned around, his eyes blazing with fury

"well your plan turned out so well huh! You hid everything from us and now she really might leave! if it wasn't bad enough that she hates you now she might hate me too! She is never going to believe that I didn't know! I saw her as a sister from the beginning and when I told you that I was convinced she had to be related to me you only laughed and told me not to be ridiculous! From the moment she ordered the sumo bowl of ramen I knew I was going to like her! And now she might leave… if Sasuke doesn't convince her to stay, she really might leave… she will leave Konoha...and Sasuke….and me.." he then looked down his eyes beginning to fill with tears "you hid the truth…you hid the fact that she really is my sister.. and you know what dad? Today you didn't just loose her… you lost me too…"

With those last words he walked out of the hospital with Hinata running after him

He could only look down in shame feeling like he shouldn't be called a hokage..not when even his own family hated him, he had lied and now he had lost them. Both of them. Naruto and Sakura..his two kids. And he couldn't blame them as even he now hated himself.

Kushina who had walked in in the middle of Narutos rant placed a supported hand in his shoulder "don't worry..they will forgive you..both of them…just give them time."

Turning and looking into the understanding eyes if his wife he hoped they would. He didn't know what he would do if they didn't….

* * *

please review! :) brownies if you do!

if u didnt get it read the intro :)


End file.
